Black Snow
by DJ Misaki
Summary: Born under a wealthy family, Weiss Schnee had been raised to view the faunus as nothing more than scum of the earth. However, as she spends more time with her teammate, Blake Belladonna, she starts to see the faunus for what they truly are and not for what she was told to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally I emerge from my cave and actually decided to write something that's not trolling with the readers.** **Not to say that I've stopped writing those. Those stories are well underway and are schedule.**

 **Now, I'm trying something new on how to tell this story. It's not perfect, but it will get better in time so I'd appreciate it if you guys can give your thoughts on it.**

 **Excuse me for rambling. Let us proceed.**

* * *

Weiss considered herself a very fortunate girl.

For someone like her, who had a large title on her name, she had been able to make a decent amount of friends in such a short time span.

There was Ruby Rose, their team leader and her partner. The girl was like a prodigy in the battlefield. Her ability and knowledge with weapons such as scythes and rifles were unparalleled. However, her weakness lied in her inability to make friends.

Next up was the blonde brawler and sister of their leader, Yang. Unlike her sister, Yang was a complete opposite of Ruby. She got along quite well with other people with a habit of occasionally throwing bad puns every now and then. Yang was also an expert on close quarters combat, evident enough with the numerous times she had thrashed the night club at Vale. She, like all others, had a weakness which was her nature of rushing into a fight without a plan.

The last member of their team was Blake. At first, Weiss saw her as none other than a normal and quiet student with the goal of becoming a huntsman.

How wrong was she on that.

A few weeks ago, she had an argument with the girl that led to the revelation of her past allegiance with the White Fang. After that, Blake had ran away with the intention of quitting the academy. With some much needed effort and a dust robbery that occurred just at the same time, they were able to patch things up and come to an agreement.

Of course, that didn't stop Weiss from wanting to know more about Blake. Why was she so different from what her father had drilled into her.

Faunus were disgusting, worthless piles of trash. That was what her father had told her, yet she found none of those from their faunus teammate. She was still like them, a normal human with the same morals and goals. Maybe slightly misunderstood was what she would call it.

Her eyes settled on Blake, who was reading a book as usual. Eyes moving left and right in a quick pace. She didn't look any different from the Blake she had thought of as human. Well, besides from her tendencies to eat more fish related foods every once in a while.

"Weiss?" The words were enough to put a halt to her train of thought.

She mentally cursed herself for not hearing anymore than her name. She turned towards the speaker, it was Yang.

"What?" She asked of her.

Yang looked amused, if her grin and snickering was anything to make out. "Oh, nothing," She whistled disbelievingly.

"It's just that you were staring at Blake." She finished with an audible laugh. One that left was irritated at the blonde.

Had she been really eyeing Blake? A quick glance towards their other companions showed that they had already finished their food while she had barely touched hers.

A defeated sigh left her lips as she stood up and grabbed her tray, disposing of it and rejoining her team.

"Weiss and Blake sitting on a tree," Yang whooped. " K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Weiss felt a vein pop on her nerves. She wanted to reach out and strangle the blonde, but she buried that thought for now. No need to feed more fire to Yang if you didn't want rumors to start spreading.

And besides, Blake had done the honor of doing it herself by bashing Yang's head with her book, and judging from the cries of pain that came from the blonde herself meant that the book was a heavy one indeed.

The sight must've been more appealing than she imagined as everyone had joined in on the laughter. She herself was among them.

A few minutes lasted as the laughter subsided and everybody was back to their agendas. Not without smiles on their faces of course.

It was the little things in life that she enjoyed.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any incidents.

They had separated into varying groups to spend the weekend. Ruby had went with Nora to Vale to explore. Ren and Jaune tagged along to keep them away from trouble, especially Nora. Oum knows last time Nora was left alone had resulted into the cafeteria losing half of its pancake supply.

Yang and Pyrrha had also gone to Vale to indulge in their relaxation time. With Pyrrha's consistent lack of sleep due to training Jaune at night and Yang's job of keeping a watchful eye on her sister clearly meant they deserve a day off from such activities.

Weiss herself had decided to accompany Blake to the library. After all, she needed to study her lessons and do some advance readings.

Her feline companion has already wandered off to do her own activities. Whether that was to read a book or do some research on the White Fang like she always does.

Her hands skimmed along the neatly shelved books. If her assumption was correct, she needed a book with a label of 'Advance Grimm Knowledge' for professor Port's next lesson.

Part of her wondered if the teacher really had intentions of teaching them. And no, she did not consider his unbelievable stories as any form of lesson. None of them did.

 _Dust magazines, X-ray and valve, Secret Pleasure._ Weiss clicked her lips, an audible sigh escaping her form as the book she require had not turned up. Someone had probably checked the book out.

That was unfortunate. She really needed something to do.

Weiss sighed to herself, her hands still grazing the covers of various books.

 _Might as well get something to read._ She noted as she focused her attention to the books in front.

"'Third crusade'," She shook her head. She wasn't interested in history books. Maybe something new to her would be good at a time like this.

Something caught her attention. Just barely visible in the corner of her eye. It was concealed behind a pair of thick, large books. She pushed aside the obstructing books, reaching out, she pulled on the book, eventually pulling it out of its location.

The book was fairly small, seeing that it didn't weigh that much and could be held in one hand. It was also covered in dust, granted that it must've been left untouched for years. Weiss dusted the book, coughing slightly as the dust reached her nose.

She looked at the book now on her hands. Again, it was small and light. However, the title was something that piqued her interest.

 _'Once Upon A Time'_ She read in her mind.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she flipped the book open and began reading.

* * *

After an hour of reading the book, Weiss was intrigued even more by the characters — even more about how the story started.

The story was about four students aspiring to be huntsman/huntresses themselves. The school that was depicted in the story was Beacon academy itself.

Maybe that's why the book had been left to rot on it's own?

Anyways, back to the story.

There were four characters depicted in the story.

The first, a young woman with black hair with red tips on the edges that reached just past her shoulders. She was the embodiment of a positiveness itself with her kind personality. She was also a bit of a klutz what with only having tripped once or twice in the first chapter.

The second was also a young female. She had long black hair that was scattered in all directions. Unlike the first, she was always quiet, collective of herself, and never spoke too much other than subtle agreements. She was also the first's partner.

The third, a blond guy who all sunshine here and there. He was basically the most energetic member of the team — always initiating a conversation with his team members and making horrible puns that would've put Yang's own a run for her money.

The fourth was a guy with black spiky hair in a slick back manner. He was rude, blunt, cynical, and always looking for a fight with everyone. Weiss immediately pictured someone like him to be just a nuisance to his own team.

Weiss shut the book close. A peek to the clock hanging on the far corner showed that three hours had already passed instead of one.

 _How'd that happen?_ She asked to no one. With a sigh, she got up from her seat and prepared to leave with the book in tow.

She passed by Blake reading a book on her way out. She waved at her and Weiss waved in response before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so that's chapter 1!**

 **Like I said, I'm trying a new style of telling a story. It, apparently, is by telling a story with that story reading a story about someone.**

 **The book will come up from time to time. It's a minor point in the story so I started off with a story like that. Don't worry it won't completely overshadow the main story, but you'll see what it's for. IN THE FUTURE!**

 **A little interaction with the gang as a start. That's good and all cause it's good to have just interactions in stories.**

 **Sooooooo...**

 **Favorite if you love it!**

 **Follow if you like it!**

 **Review if you want to! (Or if you love me. lol xD)**

 **See ya in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

* * *

The forest of forever fall was truly a magnificent sight to behold. The color red painted it with a natural beauty that was simply breathtaking. The calming silence that enveloped the forest was as calming as ever. The branches swayed aimlessly, producing leaves that scattered about the forest.

It was a place — a sanctuary for those seeking a peaceful afternoon.

 **BOOM**

Just not this afternoon.

An explosion could be heard in the distance, followed by four more as smoke slowly began to rise.

Blake ducked low before the overhead swipe of the Ursa. The beast's momentum, and weight causing it to stagger slightly.

Blake saw the opportunity almost immediately. She leaped to the preoccupied beast and dug Gambol Shroud to its spine.

Not one to waste time, she leaped into action once more. This time her opponent was a beowolf.

It gave off a loud roar before charging on all fours. Blake almost pitied the poor creature for its own stupidity. Such was the nature of Grimm.

She clicked a handle, transforming it into a pistol. She immediately unloaded several shots towards the beast's legs. The effect came in an instant as the beowolf dropped to the ground with a thud.

She ended its life within the next few seconds.

She wiped the sweat trickling down her cheek. She would need to get a shower to clean herself up with this amount of sweat. That was probably what training in the forest of forever fall did to you.

Blake scanned herself for any injuries she might need to tend to. Some minor bruises here and there — nothing aura couldn't fix.

Feeling satisfied, Blake sat on a large rock, eager to get some rest after such a troublesome task.

The task wasn't suppose to be troublesome if Yang had stayed behind to cover for her.

But alas, Yang being Yang quickly jumped into the fray like the idiot she is.

Seriously, who leaves their partner behind all because she wanted all the fun to herself.

Normally, a beowolf and an Ursa didn't post much trouble. However, a whole pack of Beowolves and five to six Ursi against herself was a bit too much, even for her.

She would definitely have to reprimand Yang, again.

A rustle of bushes from her right caused her to jump to her feet.

She pointed Gambol Shroud towards the direction, ready to unload on whatever grimm decided to ruin her rest.

The rustling stopped.

She was pondering on whether or not she should just empty her clip on the intruder. Not to mention that her body was still aching from the continuous fight.

Anyways, back to the task at hand.

When Blake refocused her attention, she was greeted by the sight of her teammate, Weiss.

With a sigh of relief, she slumped back beside the rock. Weiss didn't look that banged up. Aside from leaves that stuck to her outfit, she looked pretty much the same.

She waved her hand as a sign of greeting. Weiss waved back as she got closer.

"You okay?" Weiss sat beside her. Her eyes narrowed to her body, spotting the bruises.

Blake was quick to reassure the heiress. "Yeah, nothing a little aura can't fix."

They sat there in silence, waiting for their respective partners to return.

Ruby was already back within the first five minutes. Something that didn't actually surprised Blake since speed is her semblance after all.

However, Yang took at least half an hour to come back. The blonde looked absolutely trashed with sweat and dirt present in her outfit, but she still had that wide shit eating grin on her face.

The three of them berated Yang for her reckless behavior, with the girl taking it all in stride. It was harmless banter after all, given from the laughter that came after their little session.

And so, after a quick lecture on 'teamwork with Yang' and a promise of treating Blake to some tuna as her apology, they went back home.

* * *

Blake groaned as she slammed her head on the table. An attempt that did little to wake her up.

Professor Port's lessons were having an effect on her. The portly man could talk for hours detailing one of his childhood adventures, and not notice that his students had no longer paid attention.

It was absurd — and it still is as absurd as it was.

The man was currently recounting one of his 'tales of bravery'. She was sure that this story was as absurd as every other stories he had ever told.

Beside her, Yang was sleeping, a pair of books stacked on each other, serving the purpose of blocking the teacher's sight of her.

Maybe? Maybe not.

Blake shook her head. Yang's sleeping tendencies was not her problem.

She shifted her gaze towards the two below her, Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby was, like every other time, drawing sketches of her Crescent Rose.

It was what Weiss was doing that surprised her.

The girl in question was holding a small book in her hands. A book she was so intrigued that she no longer paid attention to the teacher. Not that Port actually noticed.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Unsurprisingly, students flocked out like bats out of hell. One second they were all asleep and the next they were putting Ruby's semblance to shame.

Blake rose from her seat slowly. Ruby and Weiss already by her side as she did so.

They all eyed the only remaining member still in her seat.

"Should we leave her?" Ruby asked with one hand pointed on her sister.

"I suggest we do so," Weiss laughed evilly, earning a questioning look from Blake and Ruby. She cleared her throat. "so that she'll never sleep on classes again."

"Fair point." Blake shrugged, turning to the exit and walking away. Weiss following soon after.

"Guys! Don't leave me!" Ruby's distressed cries of help went ignored.

* * *

Weiss was worried. She wasn't vocal of her worries nor was she good at expressing it, but even she was worried.

A week had passed after the incident at the docks. She had thought that Blake would've taken a much more calm approach on the White Fang problem.

Sadly, she didn't.

Blake had been continuously tiring herself out searching for any clues she could find of the Fang.

She had discarded joining them during lunch hours. She had been up all night instead of getting any rest. And she was not going to the dance which they themselves were the organizers of it.

Yang had reassured her that she'd get Blake to come — How? She did not say.

Weiss trusted the blonde brute to do her part. What she was worried about was Blake.

As of now, she was vulnerable, tired, reckless and all sorts of things. A single mistake could lead to her taking it from a different side than what was intended.

Weiss fished out her scroll, accessing the DustNet app.

She browsed over the news part, looking for something that might catch her interest.

News of the upcoming Vytal festival was hot on the news, unsurprisingly. The festival was held to further strengthen the bonds of the four kingdoms. It could also be a good venue for businesses to boost their popularity. The Schnee Dust Company being a prime example.

She skimmed through other irrelevant news about the Vytal Festival and such.

"White Fang raids dust shipment." Weiss read aloud.

She clicked on it.

The news was uploaded about an hour ago. She began reading through the article.

It was the same as any other in the past month. Dust robberies conducted by White Fang goons with no injured personnel of the cargo team.

However, it was weird that the last robbery conducted before this was a week ago. The abrupt change was too good to be a coincidence. Heck, they could've jumped stores daily and still get away with it. The Vale police department was bad like that.

Anyways, she held no doubt that Blake had already read the article or was currently reading it.

She stood up from the table and made her way to their cafeteria to grab some lunch.

She'd inform Ruby and Yang after lunch.

* * *

 **A/N: And done for now.**

 **Next chapter will begin the storyline. Of course, what better way to start the story than something the two can relate with.**

 **Oh Oh OH! I'm also skipping the Dance btw. The trip to Mt. Glenn is next chapter and it'll be a different one than the one shown in canon.**

 **Example : White Fang and SDC problem. This would certainly affect the relationship of the two, but it'll be a very very long story.**

 **Chapter length is crappy, I know. Had to make do with the time allotted each day. Also, my dad and sis had their b-days just now so I could not focus on this.**

 **More info in the next chapter.**

 **That's all from me. :D**

 **Follow if you like it**

 **Favorite if you love it**

 **Review if you have questions.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
